This is Who We Are
by Mentally Insane Girls
Summary: The feelings we have make us who we are. Sasuke's turning from the only ones he's ever known. These are the feelings from those that matter.
1. Naruto: Why I hate you

Bunny: dude I am queen! Queen of the cheese-smugglers! Give us ur cheese!

Deceiver: Ok, that's it. No more sugar for you!

Bunny: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tells ya! Except maybe this computer…. lawyer whispers in ear. WHAT! I DON'T EVEN OWN THAT!

Chapter 1- Why I hate you.

Naruto POV.

The reason I hate you isn't what everyone thinks it is.

Sure you get all the attention and I get none. And maybe you are so handsome that all the girls will pay so much attention to you that they basically **worship** the ground you walk upon. You're also rich, where I am poor. You're the best at everything, and you continuously rub that in my face. It's not that you're a complete git most of the time, nor that you always give me these taunting smirks whenever I fail a test. It's not the way you always brush the love aside that is presented to you by so many others. I know you don't want that. It's not your hair or your creepy eyes. It's not the way you always stare at things. Hell it's not that Sakura loves you. I can live with that though it hurts.

No it's because you can't accept what happened.

You sit there with your blue shirt and white shorts and don't **_CARE_** that there is hope. You sit there and don't **_CARE_** that there are people who care about you. You sit there and don't **_CARE_** that we've been worried about you ever since you first turned up with a bruised up face and limp. You just don't care and it drives me insane! I need you to care because I do.

You make me sick sometimes.

You pretend it doesn't bother you. You pretend his words don't hurt. You pretend everything that sick brother you have ever did to you hasn't affected you in the least. And you brood on the memory of a man who is long gone. You wait because you think you can kill him. But you can't!

You try to be stronger than me. You built a wall that separated you from all the rest of us. You tell me you hate me but I can see differently. You tell me you're ok but I can see the pain in your eyes. You want me to believe so I will stop trying to pry. But I can't. Because I care. Because, no matter what you try to convince your self of, it happened. Because, no matter what you try to convince yourself, I'm your best friend and I care.

You're driving me mad with this.

We're all waiting for you to wake up. To wake up so we can move on and stop worrying. We wait for you because we love you Sasuke. We love you and we care. We're your friends. Sakura cries for you Sasuke. And we wait beside your hospital bed for you to wake up. We're tired but we can't leave lest you wake up and don't understand what's going on. Why you're here.

But you already know don't you?

You know why you're here. It's all your fault. You were selfish. You rushed in and left the rest of us to worry. You fucking almost got yourself killed. Killed in a battle you shouldn't have fought. And I fucking hate it!

I hate you!

Grow up! I can't stand it anymore! We're here we're waiting for you and you still haven't grown up. You still leave us to worry. I hate it! I hate it because I couldn't help you then and I can't help you now. I hate it because I can't stand the way you **_DON'T CARE_** that we care about you. And I**_ HATE_** the way you never think of the consequences of what you do.

That's why I hate you.

I hate you because you will never understand just how much we all love you. I hate you because you will always cling to the dream of revenge and almost get yourself killed because of it. I hate you because you have never thought of us **_ONCE_**. Because you're selfish. I hate you because you made us all cry. And I especially hate you because I care and you don't.

I hate you, Sasuke, because I care and you don't. And you never will.

TBC

Bunny: there a story of my own. Read and review people or taste the awesome might of my squirrelly wrath!


	2. Sakura: We are Waiting

Bunny: here is another chapter. Read it.

Chapter 2- We are waiting.

**_Sakura POV._**

I'm worried about you Sasuke-kun.

You've been sleeping for days and haven't moved once. If you weren't breathing I'd think you were dead. Dead. That's what you don't want to happen isn't it? Well not yet anyway. You want to live until you can kill _**him**_. Kill the one you hate. The one that took everything from you. But that's selfish.

You're selfish.

You'd think I'd have learned that by now. But I haven't. I'm still hopelessly devoted to you. I've followed you around all these years, in the hopes you'd return my feelings. But you never did. I tried so hard to be strong, but you never noticed. You scorned me, told me I was weak and annoying. And yet I still **_love_** you.

But what is **_love _**really?

What is it? Is it devotion? Is it loyalty? How can we say we love someone if we don't really know the meaning? The dictionary says love is an emotion shared between to human beings. But it's more then that. So much more. And I can never describe it. And I don't think I want to. Because to describe love, I'd have to stop feeling everything else. Do express it I would have to give it all away.

And I can't do that.

You mean the world to me Sasuke-kun, but even the world is not worth my everything. The everything that makes me whole. Makes me human. To you I may seem like a failure; a simple shadow not worth anything. But to others I mean the world. I am their everything. And I will not give it up.

Because I am worth more then you believe.

And still I worry for. Because you don't move. And there are tubes hooked up to you as you lie in a white hospital bed. White like your deathly pale skin. They say you'll wake up soon but you haven't moved at all. You haven't shown any improvement.

We're all waiting for you Sasuke-kun.

We've been waiting here for weeks. Naruto always comes and talks to you. He thinks you can hear him. But I know you can't. Because if you did you'd wake up. If you did you'd move. If you did you'd acknowledge him when he speaks to you. But you don't so you mustn't be able to hear him.

And we all miss you.

All of us. Kaka-sensie, Iruka-sensie, Me, Lee-kun, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, hell even Neji. But Naruto most of all. He doesn't show it. He always puts up a brave front but I know. I can see. You're his rival Sasuke. You're his best friend. And weather either one of you wants to admit it or not, you are his world. You are the centre of his universe. The one thing that his whole life depends on.

So please wake up Sasuke-kun.

We're all here, hoping that you do. You mean more to us than you think. **_He_** is not worth your life.**_ He_** is not worth anything. But you are willing to sacrifice what you have to try and kill **_him_**. It saddens me to know that. But I still love you. And I will continue to do so until I die.

Because, although you may not know this nor hear this, we all care.

We worry and so we will wait until you return to us. So that we know you're ok. That you're not any different. You are precious to us Sasuke-kun. Our world. And we love you. So please wake up. Please come back because we are all here.

We are all here and we are waiting.

TBC.

Bunny: there we go. Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review people.


	3. Sasuke This is what I choose

Chapter 3- This is what I choose.

_**Sasuke POV.**_

I can hear you.

I always can. I can here you both speaking to me. You make me feel ashamed and weak. As though I am a lowly human being who does not deserve to be near either of you. Like you're much better then me. I feel weak and I don't like it.

You're making me weak.

I can't stay here anymore. You're all holding me back. I need more power then this. To kill him. To kill my brother. To kill Itachi. That's all that matters to me now, my revenge. That's why I've lived up til now, so I could kill him and take revenge. Avenge the death of my mother and father. Of my clan. Of my family.

And you're both stopping that.

You hold me back with your love and friendship. I don't need nor want either. You're both weak. Both pathetic. You are a liability on missions. You distract me from my main task. You keep me from what my goal is. And yet I don't hate you. You both mean so much to me and that is what is making me weak.

Love is a weakness.

And I will not have it.

I will rise above it. I have no use for such a pointless emotion. You mean too much to me. I can't stay any longer in this place, in this prison that you have created for me. That's right. You love is a prison. It's entombing me here, clipping my wings of freedom.

Slowly I rise from my bed. I must leave right away. I must get away from you both. Especially you, Naruto. You are the main reason I must leave. That I must find power else where. I have to leave because he wants you. Not me. He doesn't care if I'm stronger now because he's more interested in taking you.

But you're not worth anything.

You're not strong. Or smart. Or gifted. You've not trained everyday to kill someone who once meant the world to you. You've never felt my pain. In a fight I will beat you. And yet, he still desires your power. But what it is I don't know.

I want to know what he knows

I want to see what he sees in you.

But I don't. All I see is a weak little boy. A boy who hasn't killed yet. A boy who doesn't have the strength in him **_to_** kill. Someone full of love for everyone. Someone who forgives everyone. But not strength. Never strength.

You are weak.

Which brings me back to the start. Why would he want someone such as you? No one wants **_you_**. You're a loud moron who isn't fit to be a ninja. You're just a midget who gets riled up too easily. You're useless. You're pathetic.

So then why do I care?

Because you're the only person who has acknowledged me for me. For who I am. Not what I am. I am a genius; I'll admit that. I'm handsome and strong. I'm a prodigy. Good at everything I do. But you look past that and you see me. See a kid not to different to yourself.

So I'll say thank you.

Because truthfully, we're not too different. No families. Only a select handful of true friends. Something to fight for. Something to get strong for. Some goal that we need to accomplish or we'll fall incomplete. But we're too different to be friends anymore.

And now I'm leaving.

I'm going to join Orochimaru. I'm going to become stronger. I don't care if he's just using me. If he'll take my body away and I'll be left as nothing. A forgotten shadow. I don't care. I want power. And he will give it to me. I will become stronger. I will kill Itachi. And then we'll see who is better. You or me, Naruto.

I know you're going to try to stop me.

It's not going to work. I've beaten you before and I will again this time. Strangely, this seems quite fitting. Best friends fighting each other. Up here. On the roof top of a hospital. Only one can win, while the loser will be taken down stairs for treatment.

So come at me.

I'll just beat you again. And again. Because you're not strong enough. You'll never be good enough. You will remain below me as I descend to greatness. I will prove my worth to my brother. And then I will kill him.

Just remember, Naruto. Just because you mean more to me than anything, my dreams, my life and my pride, doesn't mean I won't kill you.

All weaknesses must be destroyed. And you are no different.

TBC….

Read and Review please.


End file.
